


renholder

by Rosa_Mystica



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 06:50:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10508517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Mystica/pseuds/Rosa_Mystica
Summary: Существуют и другие видения. Тёплые закаты на безоблачном небе. Улыбающиеся лица. Сладкий кореллианский ром. Кайло обнаруживает, что попросту не может дышать, потому что воспоминания По Дэмерона смахивают на жестокую шутку. Ему не следовало задерживаться в его голове так долго, ища утерянную карту.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [renholder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5462720) by [black_nata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_nata/pseuds/black_nata). 



> https://ficbook.net/readfic/4974969

Джакку берет больше, чем просто карту.

Кайло Рен возвращается с ценным пленником, лучшим пилотом Сопротивления, да — но чего-то не хватает, что-то явно было вывезено, утаено и наполнено тем, чем слуга Первого Ордена никак не должен владеть. Он ощущает это в себе. Ужасный, бледный отблеск этого, похожий на жжение морской соли на ссадине. Сквозь смрад трупов он может чувствовать его запах, слышать его зовущий голос, который звучит так же, как…

На Джакку был кто-то еще. Другой слуга Первого Ордена, соблазненный Светом. Какой у него там был номер? FN и что-то еще. Тот, с новой, полированной экипировкой, испачканной багровым следом и с дрожащими ногами. Он был безоружен даже с бластером в руках. Такой слабый.

Он мог бы залезть в сознание того человека и разорвать его прямо тогда и там. Он _должен был_ сделать это. Но вокруг него тоже был этот отвратительный блеклый отблеск Света, и теперь Кайло понимает, что ему действительно следовало добраться до его мозга и выдрать это заразительное свечение, прежде чем оно расползется еще больше, но что-то в его собственном разуме успокоило его, утихомирило с ног до головы и на мгновение утихло в темноте, и все, о чем он тогда думал: « _позволить ему жить, пусть живет, Бен, он не причинил никакого вреда, пусть он живет_.»

Ему следовало порвать его на кусочки. Как и молодого джедая Скайуокера, как и По Дэмерона, как и его самого. Он снова и снова говорит себе это, перебирая фрагменты секретных файлов в голове у пилота Сопротивления. Двинуть здесь, потянуть там, и из расщелин на его распростертые ладони секреты высыпаются сами. И если он толкнет чуть сильнее, чем должен, просто чтобы послушать страдания По Дэмерона, это ужасное бледное свечение может просто раствориться, рассеяться за минуту, а вместо него его снова захлестнет темно-красная плазма Темной Стороны.

По Дэмерон то кричит, то всхлипывает. Кайло может ощутить его тепло даже сквозь плотную ткань перчаток. Тепло его воспоминаний. Это грубая ошибка — задерживаться здесь, в яркости эмоций. Теплые закаты на безоблачном небе. Улыбающиеся лица. Сладкий кореллианский ром. Кайло чувствует, что задыхается.

***

 — Сила пробуждается. Ты чувствуешь это?

Он подавляет свет и надеется, что Сноук не заметит его. Надеется, что маска достаточно хорошо все укроет, пока он не найдет способ избавиться от всех тех вещей, которые не делают его Кайло Реном. Надеется — и это сама по себе очень слабая надежда, потому что она не принадлежит Темной Стороне, она—удел слабых — что генерал Хакс не будет комментировать его неудачу на Джакку. Генералом управляют амбиции, зависть и жадность, он известен использованием чужих слабостей в свою пользу в отличие от любого другого в этой Системе.

Хакс стоит рядом с ним на мостике, плечом к плечу, практически касаясь. Его лицо искажено безобразной, неизменной гримасой. «Вполне естественно», — думает Кайло. Он знает, через что прошел генерал, знает, на что тот способен. Слухи превратились в мелкие забавы, снующие среди штурмовиков, которые слишком глупы, чтобы осмелиться озвучить их вслух.

Поэтому это всего лишь вопрос времени, когда генерал остро укажет ему на его ошибки. Кайло смотрит, наблюдает за тем, как его безжалостный взгляд отрывается от Сноука и направляется на него, и он терпеливо ждет обвинений.

На мгновение губы Хакса приоткрываются. Яд — вот, что должно прийти на ум, _отрава_ , ничего больше, но при виде них Кайло Рен представляет сладкий кореллианский ром. Джакку взяла у них больше, чем просто карту, намного больше. Слабость По Дэмерона добралась до него, заразила и его. Он скрипит зубами и подавляет её.

Кайло заглушает этот отблеск, а затем заглушает и звук удивления, когда генерал уходит, ни слова не сказав Сноуку.

Во рту набухает вкус рома, раскатывается на языке отвратительной сладостью. Ему нужно быть… благодарным? Это слово не совсем подходит. Нет, нет, оно вообще не подходит, потому что Кайло знает, что Хакс не извлек бы никакой пользы, заяви он о случившимся; это ведь очевидно. Рен был ослаблен. Любой другой человек почувствовал бы это, не говоря уже о генерале Первого Ордена. На Джакку что-то потерялось. Нет, не карта. Не штурмовик. И Кайло знает, что если Хакс ощутил эту потерю, Сноук и подавно.

Он знает, что должен делать. Еще до того, как захватывает девушку на Такодане, еще до того, как FN-2187 предает Первый Орден, еще до побега По Дэмерона, Кайло Рен знает, что делать.

 — Ты боишься не достичь высот Дарта Вейдера, — говорит она, привязанная к стойке, но каким-то образом сумевшая одолеть его, сжать когтями его и без того нестойкие мысли. И, впервые за много лет, Кайло чувствует страх не за свою слабость и боязнь оказаться ничтожеством по сравнении с Дартом Вейдером, а страх за абсолютно другие вещи, скрытые в темных закоулках его сознания.

Он чувствует её у себя в голове, чувствует, как она тянет и тянет его мысли, перебирает их. Вытягивает обрывки памяти, которые он забрал у По Дэмерона и которые до сих пор никак не хотят покинуть его. Его низменные, самые невинные желания. Кайло кренится назад, прежде чем та сможет увидеть их. По его вискам стекает холодный пот. Ему следовало оставить её там, на той зеленой планете. Он думает, что должен был оставить её в покое, пока по нему разливается этот ужасный, бледный отблеск, накрывая темно-красный цвет Темной Стороны, и Бен — нет, нет, Кайло, _Кайло_ , только Кайло Рен и никак иначе, чувствует себя разодранным по швам. Раскалываясь как стекло под кайбер-кристаллом. Беспрепятственно задыхаясь собственным, гложущем его безумием.

Ему не следовало снимать маску. Это был момент слабости, за который ему теперь придется платить слишком долго. Но девушка была там, видела большинство его слишком личных мыслей, его самые скрытые страхи и желания, она словно обнажила его, выставила на показ самое сокровенное, отчего он даже забыл надеть свою маску и капюшон, забыл бесчисленные способы скрыться, которыми научили его ситхи, и он споткнулся перед Верховным лидером, чувствуя, будто с него содрали всю кожу.

И сейчас ему ничего не остается, кроме как надеяться — надеяться, как слабак и ничтожество — что генерал Хакс не заметит, как каждый раз он вздрагивает при виде него. Как отворачивается, скрывая внезапно накатившее волнение, которое гонит кровь к щекам. Впервые его вот так вот уличают в этом. Впервые какой-то слуга Первого Ордена видит его лицо. И ещё хуже — из всех людей, быть разоблаченным именно _им_ …

Если Хакс и удивляется, он хорошо скрывает это, что никак нельзя сказать о нем, думает Кайло. Он вздрагивает от одной тени генерала. Его глаза наполняются бессилием. Свет вытаскивает еще одно нежеланное откровение, доводя его до слез и расшатанных нервов. Сначала провал был на Джакку, а потом еще и на Такодане, и свидетелем каждого его провала был никто иной, как сам генерал. Пальцы Кайло зудят снова надеть маску, надеть его блаженный покров.

Хакс смотрит на него один раз. Мимолетный взгляд, вот и всё. И Кайло не замечает в нем ни удивления, ни насмешки. В выражении его лица ничего не меняется, все остается по-прежнему. Разве что только вечные недовольные гримасы Хакса чуть смягчаются, или так просто кажется Кайло. Он восхищается поразительному самоконтролю генерала. _Ненавидит_ его за это. Гадает, что тот видит теперь, когда на нем нет его привычной маски, теперь, когда его голос лишился механической злобы и полностью открыт для его ругательств.

Но Хакс смотрит на него один раз, просто мимолетный взгляд, вот и всё — так, словно Кайло Рен никогда не был для него проблемой, словно он не соперник и не брат, не опасный союзник, а постой себе заурядный слуга Первого Ордена, ничтожество — и он, Бен, Кайло, один из двух, чувствует, как от этого болезненно сжимается его желудок.

По какой-то причине, Кайло Рен находит разочарование Хакса еще более мучительным, чем Сноука. Возможно, это мысль о том, что его переплюнул кто-то, кто даже не использует Силу. Кто-то настолько бессильный перед лицом Темной Стороны. Кто-то, кто вообще не идёт вровень Вейдеру, но почему-то всегда на шаг впереди самого Кайло.

Возможно, тут что-то иное. Что-то, на что он обменял свою потерю на Джакку. Что оно говорит о нем? Каким слабым он стал? Кайло Рен не может себе позволить еще одну ошибку. Он знает, что должен делать.

Он знает, что должен делать. Впиваясь ногтями в свои ладони, он говорит себе, что знает, что должен делать. Он повторяет это снова и снова, не слыша ничего, кроме собственного голоса в голове, даже когда говорит Хакс, даже когда он кланяется голограмме Сноука, даже когда выходит из помещения, надевая свою маску, и шагает обратно в комнату для допросов, даже когда обнаруживает пустую стойку и сбежавшую пленницу: « _Я знаю, что должен делать, я знаю, что должен делать, я знаю, что должен делать_ », и его меч разрушает помещение, шипя и распыляя горячий воздух, проходясь по кабелям и экранам, и Кайло надеется — надеется, почему он не перестает надеяться, почему не перестает мечтать и быть таким слабым — что никто не сможет сказать, что он рыдает под маской.

***

 — Спасибо, — говорит он на мосту. Он не знает, почему сказал это. Такие слова бесполезны. Хан Соло касается его щеки, прежде чем погружается в пустоту.

Он ждет, пока темно-красный свет Темной Стороны поглотит его, и бледное свечение, наконец, исчезнет, растворится во мраке, но он не чувствует ничего, кроме влажности там, где прикоснулся рукой его отец. Бен — нет, нет, остановись, останови это, он _Кайло_ , Кайло Рен, Магистр рыцарей Рен, слуга Первого Ордена — слышит выстрелы из бластеров, прежде чем чувствует, как один из них обжигает и его. Вкус кореллианского рома не исчезает, даже когда рот заполняет кровь. У него есть плохая привычка падать на колени, но сейчас она как никогда удачна.

***

Джакку взяла у них больше, чем просто карту. Кайло отлично знает это, одиноко лежа на замершей пустоши и ожидая, когда взорвется Старкиллер. Под ним холодный снег, который почему-то успокаивает, притупляет боль. Он поворачивается и утыкается в него лицом.

Мирно. Странно. Кайло всегда представлял себе, как потратит свои последние минуты жизни в неистовой ярости, сожженный до глубины души, как и его дед, но сейчас по нему течет совсем не такая ярость. Даже это ему не удалось. Нет ни темно-красной плазмы, ни блеклого света. Он медленно закрывает глаза.

 — Вижу, теперь ты нашел себе веские причины носить маску, — плюет генерал Хакс.

Кайло открывает один глаз, видя перед собой знакомые черные блестящие полы Разрушителя. Второй глаз так и остается плотно закрытым. Рен стонет. От снега вся его одежда промокла и теперь клочьями приклеилась к телу, как слой ненужной кожи, укутывающий его в ледяной кокон. Он не чувствует одну руку и он совсем не в лазарете. Нет, он в офицерской каюте. Хакс нависает над ним, как и парочка вуков из девственных уголков Кашиик, и даже через невыносимую боль Кайло пытается заставить себя встать, но рука в перчатке толкает его обратно.

Его недовольное рычание встречает лишь высокомерную ухмылку.

 — Советую тебе пока побыть здесь, пока Верховный лидер Сноук тебя не позовёт.

Кайло сжимает в руке горло генерала, прежде чем тот может сделать хотя бы еще один вдох. Возможно, тонким лезвием светового меча его деда девушка сожгла большую часть его сил, но они все еще есть, думает он, наблюдая, как широко распахиваются глаза Хакса. Он не может убить такого ценного актива Первого Ордена, но он может позволить себе упиться его страхом. Кайло знает, что генерал видит. Знает, как сейчас выглядит. То, как он выглядит, когда Темная Сторона полностью заслоняет его. Есть причина, почему он носит маску; и если бы он был джедаем, а не Реном, он мог бы даже назвать это милостью.

Если бы он был джедаем, а не Реном, он, быть может, даже _попытался_ быть милосердным. Он может притянуть генерала ближе, пока не можно будет сосчитать темные линии в уголках его глаз, пока не можно будет заставить его увидеть воспоминания По Дэмерона о теплых закатах на безоблачном небе, и улыбающиеся лица, и сладкий кореллианский ром, заставить его прочувствовать это, пока оно не разрушит их обоих, не разрушит их для Первого Ордена и для Сноука.

Кайло не понимает, что уже передал это видение до тех пор, пока Хакс не издает ужасный звук, который он никогда раньше не слышал от него.

Кайло снова проваливается — теперь это краткие сведения о его существовании. Джакку взяла у них больше, чем просто карту. Слабость По Дэмерона заразила его в полную меру. А сейчас он заразил ею и генерала Хакса.

Наступает минута тяжелого молчания, липкой пылью оседающего на кромках ребер. А потом Кайло внезапно чувствует вкус сладкого кореллианского рома, когда Хакс сминает его губы. Это непреднамеренный поцелуй. Злой и жестокий. Хакс снова всхлипывает, будто обезумел от собственных действий, а затем запускает свой язык глубже, еще глубже, пока рана на лице Кайло не начинает гореть и кровоточить, пульсируя тупой болью в губах.

Колено зажимается между ног. Тело наливается свинцом. Кулак сжимает его волосы, оттягивая их, отчего по телу пробегается дрожь. Глаза непроизвольно закрываются. Что он сделал? Генерал приглушенно ворчит и выравнивает их тела, его огненные волосы торчат в разные стороны — абсолютная противоположность их обычному виду. Кайло запускает в них руку в перчатке. Когда он найдет По Дэмерона, то привяжет его к той стойке и будет раздирать его плоть ломтик за ломтиком, чтобы тот мог почувствовать, какого это — быть разорванным на куски, как теперь Кайло.

Хакс отстраняется, и на мгновение Кайло Рен вздыхает с облегчением. Все кончено. Разорения больше нет. Они вскоре забудут об этом, и все, что будет иметь значение — Первый Орден, Темная Сторона, миссия и его обучение. Но затем он чувствует прикосновения генерала под мантией, и его бедра начинают дрожать. Он так сильно стискивает челюсть, что, кажется, что зубы вот-вот сломаются. Он мог бы использовать Силу, думает Кайло. Использовать её на генерале, использовать на себе, чтобы положить конец этому охватившему их безумию, прежде чем это будет слишком поздно и все зайдет слишком далеко, но когда Хакс, справившись с одеждой, берет его в рот, Кайло до хруста выгибается, словно его спину обожгли раскаленным углём.

Кайло Рен никогда не представлял, что генерал может так унизить себя. Никогда не представлял, какое томное удовольствие могут принести его губы, сладкие, как кореллианский ром, и ох, По Дэмерон умрет за это, девчонка и предатель тоже умрут за это, Сопротивление исчезнет с лица земли за это-

 — Кайло, — выдыхает Хакс против его плоти. Его рот перемещается ниже, и еще ниже, пока Кайло совершенно точно убежден, что они уже и так опозорили себя, этого позора хватит на несколько жизней. — Кайло, наконец-то, Кайло… — снова стонет Хакс.

Слова вводят Силу внутри него в полнейший хаос, мятеж. Наконец-то? Неужели генерал всегда хотел этого? Разве это не просто минута слабости под влиянием видения? Импульс Силы разрывается изнутри, покалывая кожу, и разрушает нависающие огни.

Даже в темноте, все, что он чувствует — это свет. Кайло закрывает глаза, чтобы увидеть теплые закаты, улыбчивые лица, все, что угодно, лишь бы не нависающего над ним Хакса, потому что это слишком. Руки генерала продолжают свой путь под его мантией, поглаживая грудь. Слишком мягкие. Слишком мягкие, они обучены разрушать то, что он построил, и кажется, что Дарт Вейдер поднимется из пепла, чтобы покончить с их жизнями.

 — Кайло, Кайло, да, — стонет Хакс.

Генерал расстегивает свой ремень. И хотя его глаза все еще плотно закрыты, Кайло может видеть происходящее, почувствовать раскаленную пряжку на своём животе. Хакс даже и не напрягается снять униформу. Скользкие от слюны самого генерала пальцы в перчатке пробегаются по руслу позвоночника, и Кайло кусает губы до привкуса металла во рту. Он не опозорит себя еще больше унизительными, бесполезными всхлипами, раздирающими его горло.

Или только он так думает. Прикрывая глаза, Хакс делает резкий толчок, прижимая их бедра вместе, и широко открывает рот; его губы блестящие и красные, чуть припухшие, и Кайло задается вопросом, было бы у Хакса такое же выражение лица, пропусти он через него свой световой меч. Может быть, после этого ему все же придется сделать это. Порочные руки генерала уже оставили на его бедрах следы. Хакс хорош абсолютно во всем. С его губ с методической легкостью командира слетают стоны, и Кайло позволяет ему это. Позволяет ему упиваться удовольствием, как наказанием, позволяет себе быть наказанным за свою слабость, за темно-красный и бледный отблеск, который потерял; но потом он кричит.

Поцелуй Хакса в тот момент становится полнейшей неожиданностью. Он… отличается от прошлых. Постоянная гримаса на лице генерала уходит, смягчается, как и тогда, когда тот впервые увидел Кайло Рена без маски.

Кайло отворачивается. Надеясь — ох, как все непостоянно, он должен остановить это, перестать надеяться, пока еще может — что Хакс не заметит, как он вздрагивает от прикосновений губ к уголку рта, к все еще свежей ране, к острой линии челюсти. Распаленные губы скользят все ниже и ниже, пока Хакс не утыкается лицом в грудь Кайло и издает опаляющий кожу, едва уловимый звук. Кайло ненавидит его за это. Ненавидит его за это неуместное понятие о привязанности. Ненавидит его за все это, и он громко говорит об этом вслух, отталкивая его от себя, снова сжимает его горло, смотря вниз и ожидая, когда на него обрушится все отвращение Хакса, но вместо этого он лишь чувствует себя мягким, влажным, разрушенным даже не осознавая этого.

При виде себя Кайло задыхается. Когда..? В гнетущей тишине слышно лишь его собственное тяжелое дыхание. Его глаза горят. Хакс не издает ни звука. Он пощадит их унижение и, кажется, на этот раз ничего не скажет, думает Кайло. Но Хакс доказывает обратное.

 — Глупый ребенок, — хрипит он, и последовавшая за этим пощечина кажется появилась из ниоткуда. Кайло слишком ошеломлен, чтобы почувствовать её, но он представляет себе, как сильнее расходится на его лице рана, раскалываясь на коже так же, как и сейчас раскалывается он, разрываясь пополам и…

Кайло впадает в беспокойный сон. В его сне Джакку и Старкиллер сливаются в одно целое, снег и песок смешиваются в какой-то неизвестной реакции до скончания времен, и он — Бен, Кайло, он не знает кто именно — в самом центре, в ловушке под уродливыми, деформированными валунами, покрытыми инеем и вечной стужей, не в силах двинуться ни вперед, ни назад, не в силах думать, не в силах даже дышать.

В его снах появляется та девчонка и протягивает ему руку. «Не бойся,» — говорит она, и прежде чем он может взять её ладонь, она исчезает, и вместо неё появляется генерал Хакс. «Прими руку, дурак,» — рычит он. В его снах Кайло поддается. Искушенный как и Светом, так и Тьмой. Но прежде, чем он может принять руку Хакса, видение снова меняется, и место генерала занимает Рей, а затем снова Хакс, а затем снова Рей, снова и снова, и у него все никак не хватает времени выбрать, прежде чем марево изменяется и Рей, и Хакс зовут его приглушенными голосами, пока Кайло с криком не просыпается, чувствуя, как рана на лице опять начинает кровоточить.

***

Есть и другие видения. Теплые закаты на безоблачном небе. Улыбающиеся лица. Сладкий кореллианский ром. Кайло обнаруживает, что попросту не может дышать, потому что воспоминания По Дэмерона смахивают на жестокую шутку. Ему не следовало задерживаться в его голове так долго, ища утерянную карту. Но Джакку взяла больше, чем просто карту, и теперь Кайло уже никогда не сможет оправиться от такой потери.

 — Ты должен убить своего старого учителя, а также и всех оставшихся джедаев, чтобы завершить свое обучение. Мы ищем галактики, где скрывается Люк Скайуокер, а до тех пор ты… — Пауза. — Кайло Рен? Ты вообще слушаешь?

Кайло кланяется и не говорит ничего. Он не может перенести звук собственного голоса, эту дрожь в нем, такую мягкую, такую зараженную слабостью. Однажды, он мог поклясться, что обладает иммунитетом к ней. Иммунитетом к свету, к его оглушительному зову. Он думал, что смерть его отца уничтожит остатки этого света в нем, но попытка не удалась.

Если бы только он мог дотянуться, дотянуться до пустоты пространства и раздавить свое бьющееся сердце, чтобы в нем струились только импульсы Силы, насыщая тело темно-красной плазмой Темной Стороны.

Исправит ли это смерть Люка Скайуокера? Во всяком случае, попробовать стоит. Но вдали от посторонних глаз, Кайло разбивает свою рану собственным кулаком, разрывая омертвелую кожу, чтобы сделать себя сильнее, надеясь — и эта надежда блеклая и слабая, но он не может пересилить себя, перестать надеяться — что смерть его старого учителя освободит его от этого застоя. И эти видения теплых закатов и улыбающихся лиц исчезнут. Тот вкус кореллианского рома, и вкус языка Хакса, и вкус его собственной неудачи уйдут с последними джедаями, уйдут со Светом и с последним вдохом Скайуокера.

Он знает, что должен делать.

Сноук выдает окончательный приказ. Генерал стоит рядом с ним на мостике, плечом к плечу, практически касаясь. Когда Кайло Рен, наконец, говорит, его голос звучит уверенно. Достаточно убежденно, чтобы обмануть даже себя. Лицо Хакса искажено его обычной недовольной гримасой. Кажется, что не один Сноук чувствует внезапное изменение в Силе.

Он знает, что должен делать. В конце концов, Джакку взяла у них больше, чем просто карту.


End file.
